The present invention relates to refractory compositions and, more particularly, to a cast refractory article formed of a castable refractory mix composition having improved thermal shock resistance when fired at a relatively low temperature 2300.degree. F., and improved abrasion resistance when fired at a higher temperature of about 2750.degree. F.
Silicon carbide refractory compositions are known to be resistant to ferrous and non-ferrous molten metals and slags. However, in order to form such silicon carbide refractory compositions from cast material, they must be fired at a relatively high temperature of about 2700.degree. F. in order to develop satisfactory bonding within the refractory material. Naturally, to fire a refractory mix at such high temperatures requires specifically designed furnaces and a significant expenditure of energy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a castable refractory composition which when fired at a temperature substantially below 2750.degree. F. will yield a cast refractory article having strength and integrity while exhibiting thermal shock properties equivalent to prior art refractory articles formed from cast refractory mixtures fired in conventional practices at the higher temperature of about 2750.degree. F.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a castable refractory mix composition which when fired at a temperature of 2300.degree. F. or less yields a cast refractory article which maintains good thermal shock properties and exhibits resistance to ferrous and non-ferrous molten metals and slags.
It is an additional object to the present invention to provide a cast refractory article formed of a castable refractory mix composition having been fired at a temperature of about 2300.degree. F. and having improved thermal shock resistance over articles formed from prior art castable refractory mixes fired at a temperature of about 2300.degree. F.
Also, as an object of the present invention to provide a cast refractory article formed of a castable refractory mix composition which exhibits improved abrasion resistance when fired at a temperature of about 2700.degree. F. over articles produced from firing prior art castable refractory mixtures at a temperature of about 2700.degree. F.